boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yaya Yah/Gallery/Screenshots
''BoBoiBoy Season 1 maxresdefault (5).jpg Ying1-1.jpg Ochobot and Yaya.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-12-17h24m25s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-15-20h45m37s215.png Yaya.png 300px-Meet Yaya - Boboiboy.flv.jpg Yaya5.jpg Yaya.png 1011905_1389959337886503_1196014103_n.jpg 998847_1397933990427884_325605612_n.jpg maxresdefault (3).jpg Season 2 "Wow, diligently you Gopal.".png "Good morning!".png "Boboiboy!".png Ying & Yaya confused.png "Hi, Boboiboy!".png "You laugh him anyway.".png "Why granpa is in here?".png Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying & Gopal relaxing.png "They give you to stay here?".png 996663_247694312054035_1578141165_n.jpg "Lucky Tok Aba can be a grandson like you.".png 603996_247694425387357_1512607500_n.jpg "So cute!".png "What's wrong with you, Ochobot?".png "Make this up for you.".png "Hi, Gopal!".png Yaya smile.png "All rise!".png Happy Yaya.png 259812 141669902674526 80947031 n.jpg Images (16).jpg Pen kambing biri-biri.png Yaya nak denda BoBoiBoy.png Iwan with Yaya.png Yaya perangkap.png 72927 412259485529205 162552392 n.jpg Yaya punish boboiboy and fang .jpg 13250_106696289526188_1126133003_n.jpg 69400_186881481461061_661769196_n.jpg 165023_137743526380759_1785579795_n.jpg 251234_280047032094853_237214926_n.jpg 254298_166582326831901_1255331387_n.jpg 269272_430759077012579_6123877_n.jpg 297844_503646689667464_2011508235_n.jpg 397406_460916633996823_287141328_n.jpg 424985_473178632711459_941826110_n.jpg 424985_473178639378125_1579379021_n.jpg 483445_186885844793958_1651746832_n.jpg 487810_412705182151302_1815021117_n.jpg 580902_112549195566859_863686901_n.jpg 576194_450606768294559_751794982_n.jpg 960234_463619393726547_1349869096_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-13-22h07m03s245.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-18h14m00s69.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-29-14h09m20s52.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-29-14h09m30s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-02-18h25m27s5.png 3038_109982109156901_574961740_n.jpg 3375_248650235256958_367738404_n.jpg 264367_434001379969308_2146058698_n.jpg 76037_417054631716357_1272288505_n.jpg 1002386_1389951524553951_1295367587_n.jpg 9382_1389966681219102_1790663137_n.jpg 935908_1383582428524194_20745194_n.jpg 251px-64565_505970816091487_1827031197_n.jpg 3531_229669430509887_488745200_n.jpg 970507_465906326831187_1358116875_n.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-25-10h15m52s218.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-10h35m30s211.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-10h19m41s204.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-10h16m31s79.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-10h19m53s66.png vlcsnap-2013-07-30-07h10m48s124.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-10h28m23s51.png images (4).....jpg 988292_219580484865418_546773043_n.jpg 1098445_219579981532135_499438258_n.jpg 7314_199257050231095_1415982744_n.jpg Yaya with Yellow Eyes.png 252228 139464259577032 2133879885 n.jpg 1394397 1458714147688038 482762137 n.jpg 212px-Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-20h47m26s189.png 10254_125953824220494_1925984522_n.jpg 1455884_247693995387400_658097538_n.jpg Season 3 "Save us, Boboiboy!".png "Defeat that Ejo Jo!".png "How I don't know about this?".png BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-16.jpg Ying, Yaya & Gopal shocked.png Papa Zola,Gopal,ying a yaya .jpg Ying & Yaya shocked.png "But..." -Yaya.png "Why do Gopal like to swap into food only?".png Yingyayahug.jpg Yaya & Ying fearing.png "Know fear.".png Yaya, Gopal & Ying start bullying Ejo Jo.png 971645_199237176899749_67320083_n.jpg 7794_199253896898077_421638165_n.jpg 375640_199599976863469_1594653402_n.jpg 943770_194923527331114_1566643918_n.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-59.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-57.jpg FB IMG 14768021032540970.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-56.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-53.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-43.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-31.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-24.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-21.jpg BoBoiBoy Season 3 Episode 1-20.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-8.jpg Ying, Yaya Gopal.jpg FB IMG 14764888121260869.jpg Sudah Terlambat.JPG Bingung.JPG Boboiboy-episod-19-kejutan-boboiboy-air-youtube-85a3-640x360-00049.jpg FB_IMG_14764886987558478.jpg FB IMG 14764886246466464.jpg FB IMG 14764885023987959.jpg FB IMG 14768015863475976.jpg boboiboy-episode-25-part-2_0.jpg You say you want to help the bad guy, right?.png FB IMG 14764886562164850.jpg FB IMG 14764896145693863.jpg FB IMG 14764886508879506.jpg FB IMG 14768015209198719.jpg FB IMG 14768016958962279.jpg Images-1476060889.jpg FB IMG 14768012530569414.jpg FB IMG 14764888241123542.jpg Mqdefault (4).jpg FB IMG 14768017478282274.jpg FB IMG 14768017088832382.jpg FB IMG 14764883780332780.jpg FB IMG 14765152579952461.jpg FB IMG 14764897018088549.jpg Yaya Ying Gopal Marah.png FB IMG 14764887319554916.jpg What Yaya Says Yaya123.png Yayawys.png Yaya dan Kucing.png Apa Kata Yaya Episod 8.png 994510_189161431252645_164878435_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-23h04m16s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h44m09s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-23h56m40s179.png 934645_214777118679088_2122730456_n.jpg 182.png 197.png 202.png 211.png 113.png 972105_1400333970187886_2093643132_n.jpg 230.png 174.png 35.png Terbaik Raya YayaCell.png 156.png 132.png 166.png 244.png 267.png 239.png vlcsnap-2013-08-09-22h53m02s110.png vlcsnap-2013-08-09-22h53m15s248.png ジュルエペット-19.jpg 535_144904275712874_596175137_n.jpg 1174985_1382428635318170_1115969456_n.jpg 1174842_1382428741984826_1371755045_n.jpg 1174718_1382428885318145_311679748_n.jpg 1173732_1382429348651432_1361135503_n.jpg 1098141_1374702689424098_429263848_n.jpg 1044864_384755048293063_1272724915_n.jpg 1044534_383871175048117_1561793671_n.jpg 1044534_383871168381451_954519129_n.jpg 1017090_384466391655262_197965026_n.jpg 1010829_294786267325163_1614460391_n.jpg 1002353_1407122499499513_1974340803_n.jpg 1000935_1382428841984816_1784476012_n.jpg 999434_1382428965318137_1967745482_n.jpg 969490_144904412379527_1551677819_n.jpg 945977_1382429101984790_1641134812_n.jpg 942390_607266825974570_621584953_n.jpg 601376_396725673762667_765831742_n.jpg 994813_199237206899746_1013578442_n.jpg 994760_199237213566412_2147100039_n.jpg 8459_204962839660516_821134629_n.jpg 254186_204962849660515_1114670390_n.jpg 1044466_203230959833704_1858096631_n.jpg 1044139_204962772993856_1036777603_n.jpg 1017300_203230946500372_1293682402_n.jpg 1016777_203231016500365_1500087569_n.jpg 1016214_203230806500386_2125884984_n.jpg 1002386_203230816500385_1707074551_n.jpg 1011340_204962802993853_1471850463_n.jpg 1011231_204962199660580_1362436377_n.jpg 998352_204962292993904_1556225162_n.jpg 944444_203230883167045_1937692863_n.jpg 934950_204962262993907_612454854_n.jpg 21457_212478845575582_1696225977_n.jpg 555182_210963792393754_425273593_n.jpg 581045_221500058006794_2144163960_n.jpg 1001102_219014591588674_1120632552_n.jpg 998231_219012901588843_1143211613_n.jpg 1003382_1384024478491919_177874824_n.jpg 1175187_1384029868491380_1112167376_n.jpg 299.png 298.png Gambar Boboiboy-29.png Gambar Boboiboy-2.png Gambar Boboiboy-13.png Gambar Boboiboy-16.png Gambar Boboiboy-17.png Gambar Boboiboy-18.png Gambar Boboiboy-25.png Gambar Boboiboy-28.png Gambar Boboiboy-32.png Gambar Boboiboy-34.png Gambar Boboiboy-35.png Gambar Boboiboy-37.png Gambar Boboiboy-36.png 560533_1392259434336533_558073430_n.jpg Terbaik Raya YayaCell.png 1005294_206327316190735_2001115004_n.jpg 1043906_203164129840387_1948526836_n.jpg 954745_188020161354784_750173294_n.jpg 998672_203232139833586_1380986309_n.jpg Tsdf-40.jpg Tsdf-39.jpg Tsdf-35.jpg Tsdf-34.jpg Tsdf-32.jpg Tsdf-27.jpg Tsdf-23.jpg Tsdf-22.jpg Tsdf-21.jpg Tsdf-14.jpg Tsdf-12.jpg Tsdf-8.jpg Tsdf-7.jpg Tsdf-3.jpg Tsdf-37.jpg Tsdf-13.jpg TPWS_17.png 1391810_246811488808984_2141566570_n.jpg 1459758_247688242054642_1799261908_n.jpg 1472857_247688358721297_430662640_n.jpg 1459935_247688308721302_1721205649_n.jpg 1017491_203222589834541_426617261_n.jpg 561947_228505580639575_320678274_n.jpg 14154_225200180970115_1531299678_n.jpg 1001689_212150042275129_81459883_n.jpg 998354_203230516500415_1108046422_n.jpg 1017341_203230453167088_1519895579_n.jpg 1002838_203224836500983_1261596841_n.jpg BoBoiBoy: The Movie Exclusive_Clip6.PNG Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_14.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_56.png FB IMG 14776086621029004.jpg Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_42.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_43.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_63.png FB IMG 14768014703902161.jpg FB IMG 14768759364631729.jpg FB IMG 14768759534989250.jpg FB IMG 14768759310535484.jpg FB IMG 14768759131273466.jpg FB IMG 14768758943019759.jpg FB_IMG_14768758750454089.jpg BoBoiBoy Galaxy'' BBB Galaxy 1.png Yaya-Galaxy1.png Yaya-Galaxy2.png Yaya-Galaxy3.png BoBoiBoy Galaxy Teaser - 14.jpg Yaya's boots 1.PNG BoBoiBoy Galaxy Teaser - 16.jpg BoBoiBoy Galaxy Teaser - 27.jpg Yaya's boots 2.PNG Yaya's boots 3.PNG BoBoiBoy Galaxy Teaser - 9.jpg This is our 1st mission.png So cute!.png boboiboy-galaxy-episode-4-ada-di-youtube.jpg That's not nice Gopal.png Ying dan Yaya scared.png I got an idea!.png The cat is playing with laser.png Ying and Yaya like Cattus name.png What does it usually eat?.png It likes to eat wood.png Yaya see HookaBot want to attack.png He's hungry!.png Why don't you join them?.JPG Don't we get rooms as well?.JPG There's even a nice view!.JPG We'll be able to lie down and look at the stars.JPG Ying smile to Yaya.JPG No, Commander.JPG Look!.JPG Cattus is resting, sir.JPG Didn't you already say your farewells just now?.JPG Hi-hi! Help me!.JPG Sir Papa?.JPG Very nice room.JPG Hehe!.JPG Please stop talking about their room.JPG Stop fighting!.JPG Looks like...JPG Look! (2).JPG A forbidden area?!.JPG What's that sound?.JPG Who's here?.JPG What are we going to do now?.JPG Yaya using helmet.JPG Y and Y face.JPG Yaya and Ying.JPG Reaction Fang coming.JPG That's Fang!.JPG The first time looking Fang.JPG Hey, Fang.JPG Finish it, sir!.JPG Yay, we've won!.JPG Congratulation to Gang heroes.JPG Thank you, Commander.JPG Good job, my disciples!.JPG BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying look happy.JPG Thanks, Fang!.JPG The TAPOPS Space Station was attacked?.JPG Roger, Commander!.JPG That's right.JPG You slept like the dead.JPG What's wrong, Commander?.JPG Yaya and Ying listening to Gopal.JPG Ying 4 stars and Yaya 4 stars.JPG BoBoiBoy and friends as cards.JPG Defeated?.JPG Ying and Yaya not agree with Papa Zola.JPG You're full of it.JPG Ying, Yaya and BoBoiBoy.JPG What's wrong?.JPG It is?.JPG It's brilliant idea.JPG Why not something else?.JPG A mission?.JPG Hurray!.JPG YINg and Yaya in BBBG ep10.jpeg Yaya and Ying warm up.JPG "I'll definitely get number 1.".png "What are you saying?!".png Ying arrogant.JPG No, I am!.JPG yaya and ying before the easy a test.jpeg BoBoiBoy looking Yaya and Ying.JPG They'll get like that.JPG Ying, Yaya, Gopal & Boboiboy get ready.png Yes, Admiral!.JPG Ying, Yaya, Gopal & Boboiboy.png BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Yaya, Ying.JPG Paper Levitation!.JPG Yaya reading.JPG Don't you dare copy my answers!.JPG Ying and Yaya almost blowing.JPG Ying and Yaya looking to Tarung.JPG Go on, eat! Don't be shy!.JPG Yaya, Ying, Gopal, BoBoiBoy and Fang eating.JPG It wasn't too bad.JPG We really love tests!.JPG You two and no one else.JPG Go ahead, Admiral.JPG Yeah, he was so fierce and strict before.JPG When he's working?.JPG From 7AM til 7PM, except for luch breaks.JPG It's only because I see the hidden potential in all of you.png All of you want to be the best, right?.png Yaya, Ying, BoBoiBoy.png yaya and ying in cooking test.jpeg yaya and ying in cooking test 2.jpeg yaya and ying in cooking test 3.jpeg BBBG screencap.jpeg ying and yaya.jpeg boboiboy's gang.jpeg during. Focus test.jpeg yaya, boboiboy and gopal.jpeg boboiboy's gang 2.jpeg You, Fang?!.png BoBoiBoy, Ying, Yaya and Gopal looking up.png These... are our opponents?.png What did you say?!.png Shielda shielding.png Ying eyes and Yaya eyes.png BoBoiBoy and Yaya shocked.png Yaya looking for Ying.png How dare you!.png Gopal, BoBoiBoy and Yaya shocked.png There's a wall!.png What do you think he's doing?.png Ice screenshot 20170616-151129.png You're always saying you wanna go back.png Mr. Papa is so skillful!.png It's all quiet now.png Yaya Ying looking around.png This cement is getting harder!.png Yaya and Ying amazed see Captain Kaizo.png Gopal Yaya Ying.png What are you waiting for, Fang?.png Ying and Yaya saying cute to Chibinaut.png Let me take care of the food!.png You put on too much!.png I guess there's a market for these things.png Gopal, Yaya and Ying.png Those are the Bikembars!.png Yaya, Ying and Gopal waiting BoBoiBoy and Fang.png Can he even understand what the guy's saying?.png Ying, Yaya and Gopal want fainted.png I've prepared some cookies for you guys!.png But I went through all that trouble making these.png Yaya looking at her hand.png Gopal pointed to television.png So cool!.png Gopal, Ying and Yaya watching television.png We're here!.png BoBoiBoy-Ying VS Gopal-Yaya.png Yay!.png Ying and BoBoiBoy trying to catch the ball.png Take this!.png Are you okay, Gopal?.png You're safe now.png Yaya and Ying overheating.png Yaya smile to Roktaroka.png That was awesome, Gopal!.png Cattus... has a family?.png Actually, it's all thanks to our team effort.png Idol?.png Since when?.png What should we do now?.png What could it be, Captain Papa?.png He's still going on about that?.png Hey! Wait!.png Thank you!.png Let's give him some time.png Yaya & Ying.png "I wonder why the Commander called us to the hanger.".png Gopal, Boboiboy, Ochobot, Yaya & Ying astonished.png "Why are all the spaceships being prepared?".png "...from Captain Kaizo!".png Gopal, Ying, Ochobot, Yaya & Boboiboy listening to Tarung.png "Huh?! Attacked by space pirates?!".png Gopal, Ying, Ochobot, Yaya & Boboiboy listening to Koko Ci.png "Undercover mission?".png "...To investigate claims that those space pirates have a dangerous Power Sphera!".png "Yes, Admiral!".png "Focus on the mission!".png All sitting.png Everyone was relieved.png Fang, Ying, Boboiboy, Yaya & Gopal out from spaceships.png Fang, Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying & Yaya walking.png All confused because of Kaizo behavior.png KaiEps22-13.png No problem, Captain!.png What's wrong, Gopal?.png Theteam.png Didn't we foil their plans already?.png That's Captain Vargoba's Spaceship!.png The pirates are inside.png Fang!.JPG Move, Yaya!.JPG BoBoiBoy!.JPG Admiral!.JPG Let's stop him together, BoBoiBoy.JPG All want to fight Vargoba.JPG Help him now!.JPG Go, BoBoiBoy!.JPG Gravitational Lift!.JPG Fiery Punch! Mighty Punch!.png Really, boys!.JPG What kind of a friend.JPG He's waking up!.JPG Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries